second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Task Force Manticore
"The price of an Akula Class Corvette is worth more then eight-thousand men's entire lifetime generated wealth, the price of Battleship like Poniatowski is exactly two hundred times that. '- Exonet website and blog on the economics of Manticore and why it makes no sense to build 'Task Force Archon', by the sites own 'Sham Commander.' -' Overview Task Force Manticore is the primary war fleet and the catch all general term for the admiralty used by the Ortus Council of Nations, and then, later, by its successor state, the Commonwealth. It is composed of 86 ships (In the time this was actually written), and is ruled by a 'Queen of the Navy, or Admiral for short, initially being Shu Lin. Presently, however, being Satayesh Ibrahim the commander of the Force. History Origin Task Force Manticore was originally commissioned as a small patrol force to maintain safety for civilian vessels within the Aasha system, and to keep an eye on pirate activity in the region. The first vessel to enter active service was '''CSV Spitfire, also being the first Akula-Class Corvette to be ever produced in history. The Task Force was small, comparatively considered a raiding fleet, and even some pirate bands would have scoffed at it with the rough and tumble countess' Shu Lin was at the time. In the decades that followed, the ships would turn from groups of Corvettes, to a navy so large and impressive that the three largest southern countries combined would still not equal it in its total power. The first Engagement Its first battle was fought against a alien species called Void Cloud in 2219, which was also when Manticore achieved its first victory. The engagement commenced when '''CSV Ambassador, the third science vessel of the Commonwealth, approached the Void Cloud as a bait, allowing Task Force Manticore to carefully and safely attack the alien menace without sustaining much damage in the process. The plan worked as intended, and soon, all Missile launchers were turned towards the Cloud. After many hours of constant bombardment by the fleet, however, seeing that little damage was being dealt, Shu Lin decided to alter tactics, leading the charge with her Flagship at the time, CSV Spitfire, at forefront of the attack against the enemy. The attack succeeded, and little time later, the Void Cloud overloaded it's internal systems and disappeared from existence. The first victory of the Task Force came without any ships lost. Service in the Aramathi Liberation War Years later, during the 2230s, the fleet saw more engagements during the Aramathi Liberation War, during which it was baptized in fire in the battle over New Sajar which many viewed as the beginning of the end for the war itself. Leadership Task Force Manticore was originally formed under Admiral Shu Lin. Later, after Shu Lin was elected as chancellor of the Commonwealth, command of the force was handed over to the former captain of the destroyer CSV Ruby,'' the newly-promoted Admiral Satayesh Ibrahim, a move which Shu Lin privately had reservations about due to Ibrahim's reputation and her own experiences working with the younger officers in the past. Since then, the '''Ice Queen' has seen the fleet expand from a powerful fifty ships, to a force of three hundred and twenty ships. Once even supporting the Dreadnought CSV Archon, before it was made to have its own navy due to its size and slowness compared to most other ships of the Task Force. Strangely enough, the counties as the ships are called, are ruled as if run like a kingdom. Counts are the captains of smaller ships, Dukes are the commanders of larger ships, with the leader being a Duke of such talent that could serve as a fitting replacement to any real 'Q''ueen'. Thus, when Shu Lin retired, she elected Satayesh Ibrahim as the '''Queen to be' as she left office to become the Commonwealth chancellor up until 2305. The Ships inside the fleet are as follows: * 22 Corvettes * 17 Destroyers * 14 Cruisers * 5 Support Cruisers * 10 Light Carriers * 1 Electronic Attack Cruisers * 15 Battlecruisers * 2 Battleships Task Force Archon (A sub-sector of the fleet, reserved for the use of the Heavy Dreadnought of which it is named from.) * 2 Corvettes * 1 Destroyer * 2 Cruisers * 1 RS Support Cruiser * 1 Light Carrier * 1 Electronic Attack Cruiser * 1 Heavy Dreadnought Task Force Eagle (A specialized fleet Shu Lin has decided upon her retirement from politics to command:) * 1 Wraith * 1 Battleship * 3 Light Carriers * 1 Destroyer * 2 Corvettes Category:Combat Unit Category:Governmental Organizations Category:Navy